rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Balance of Power (v7.0)
For the previous release of this event see Balance of Power |Stages = 8 |Goals = 31 |RS = 120,000 |Gold = 80 |Manufacturer = ASTON MARTIN |Main Reward = VANTAGE GTE (2017)}} Return Of A LM GTE Pro Champion|In-game description.}} Balance of Power ''(v7.0)'' is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017), after was updated. Balance of Power (v7.0) starts Monday, 26 November 2018. The ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) has been added to the [[2017 Season (Endurance GT Racing)|2017 Season (Endurance GT Racing)]] series in the Endurance GT Racing group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 120,000, 80 and ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 120,000 and 80 *Repeated: 25 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Balance of Power (v7.0) special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 01 (Champion) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Champion) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 01. Stage 02 (Trial Day) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Trial Day) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Brands Hatch. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 02. Stage 03 (Power N' Performance) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Power N' Performance) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Silverstone. 6,700 (+ 1,660 CRB) and 1,280 Fame |Multi Goal No= }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 03. Stage 04 (A Balanced Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (A Balanced Challenge) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 04. Stage 05 (Thrill of the Race) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Thrill of the Race) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 05. Stage 06 (Rivals Return) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Rivals Return) are rewarded with 35,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Red Bull Ring Grand Prix Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 06. Stage 07 (Practice) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Practice) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 07. Stage 08 (Return to Le Mans) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth and final stage (''Return to Le Mans) are rewarded with 55,000, 20 , and the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017). Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) on Circuit des 24 Heures. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Balance of Power Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback